KotLC Wiki Policies and Guidelines
The following is a list of policies that are meant to ensure everyone can enjoy this wiki and the information/community it offers. Users are expected to adhere to these policies and guidelines, and will be held accountable by administrators; so, if you have any questions, please ask them. The current active administrators are SophitzFoster, CustardBursts, and SuldreenSong. Behavior Policies As long as you are polite and respectful of others, there will be no problems with what you are doing. More specific guidelines follow. # Do not bully or post other negative or potentially hurtful comments. These are not tolerated under any circumstances. They will be deleted. If you notice a problem with bullying that has not been resolved, please inform one of the active administrators. # Be kind to everyone. # Make sure all edits and comments have suitable content for everyone. Any inappropriate content will either be edited out or the comment/page will be deleted. # Do not threaten or mention violence (including suicide) unrelated to the series. # Be respectful of administrators' requests and the things they do. It's not an easy job, and they want to keep the community and wiki friendly and informational. If you disagree with a deletion, you may send a polite message explaining why you believe the page shouldn't have been deleted. # Do not ship bash. This includes comments such as: "This ship is stupid." "Down with this ship." "Everyone who ships this is silly." "All ships except ship are dumb." Commenting Policies # Make sure your comments are posted on the respective pages. Do not post a comment that is unrelated to the topic of the page. # Do not curse. Any form of cursing will be edited out or the comment/page will be deleted. Even some minor words which you think may be okay may make others uncomfortable. # If debating, ensure that what you are posting is polite, civil, and not offensive. # Do not direct any arguments towards users. You are arguing against the user's comment, not the users themselves. # Do not spam pages or threads with comments. Editing Guidelines # All wiki pages are to be factual and contain only information directly from the books or Shannon Messenger's official social media sites. Do not edit pages to include opinions or theories unless a section for theories is available. If one is not, you can request an administrator add one. # All edits to wiki pages are expected to be informative and helpful as to growing the page. Removing content, inserting false or unrelated content, or any other vandalizations are prohibited. # All content from pages should be directly acquired from books or from the author. # American grammar and spelling is preferred to other forms of English because the books originated in America. (For example, use "color" instead of "colour." # Categories should be necessary and helpful. If you are unsure about adding a category, ask. A category is typically helpful if five or more pages fit into it. Page Guidelines # Before creating a page, ensure that the page has not already been created so we don't end up with duplicates. Duplicates will be deleted. # Instead of making a non-factual page (as seen in "Editing Guidelines"), make a blog post or comment. All non-factual pages will be deleted. Examples of non-factual pages are fanfiction, fanart, and pages unrelated to the series. # Do not add fanart to pages unless you have explicit administrative permission. Fanart is not generally added to pages, but in some cases, an administrator may approve fanart to go on a page. # Only administrators can make disambiguation pages. # If something you want to make a page for doesn't have a name and not much is known about it, you shouldn't make it. For example, "Marella's Friend" should not be made if Marella mentioned she asked her friend about something; however, if friend's name was mentioned, you could. # A page should not be made that is not exclusive to the elves. It does not need its own page; information important to the series can be added to other pages. For example, a page about a human city that elves visited should not be made. Warnings and Blocking Only administrators are able to block users. The following are warnings and responses that administrators may use against users who break the rules and policies that are stated on this page. 1. A first warning '''appears on a message wall like this: 2. '''Additional warnings may result in blocking. (See numbers 3-6.) They appear on a message wall like this: 3. Blockings of 1 to 7 days are typically done for minor, repeated violations. The notice appears on a message wall like this: 4. Blockings of 1 to 4 weeks are typically done for more serious violations or repeated minor violations. The notice appears on a message wall like this: 5. Blockings of 1 or more months are typically done for major violations or even continually repeated violations. The notice appears on a message wall like this: 6. Permanent blockings are usually done against only these users: * Bullies. * Users that are seriously rude or offensive, especially continuously or if the account is used only for this purpose. * Users that post inappropriate things, especially continuously or if the account is used only for this purpose. * Users that seriously vandalize pages, especially continuously or if the account is used only for this purpose. Notices appear on the message wall like this: Frequently Asked Questions What should I do if I noticed that someone broke a policy/guideline? Tell an active administrator. Users' reports are invaluable when it comes to keeping the wiki a friendly, safe place, and we greatly appreciate it. If you're concerned about saying it where anyone can see, you could privately message an administrator on Discord or ask one to live chat with you. Why have I been blocked? When a blocking has taken place, you should receive a message from an administrator stating why you were blocked and for how long. If you are still confused, or have not received a message, don't panic. Unless there's a very good reason, administrators will leave blocked users with the ability to post on their own message walls. If you don't understand your blocking, or want to appeal it, post a message on your wall explaining. Am I allowed to put fanart on a page? No. Fanart is generally kept off of the wiki because the wiki is for canon information. I don't think a page should have been deleted. What should I do? First of all, please trust that the administrator had a good reason for deleting it. That said, pages can be restored, and aren't gone forever if they're deleted. You may send the administrator that deleted it a message asking why they deleted it. In addition, you may start a petition for undeletion. That means to write out the reasons you think it would be a useful page for the wiki, and get one or two other users to agree with you. Please respect their decision if they still don't think it's a good page for the wiki, however.Category:Policy Category:Community Category:Browse